


Anniversary

by DifferentNameJustInCase



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Belly Rubs, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, hugo is a touchy boy: the saga continues, post-coachella coping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentNameJustInCase/pseuds/DifferentNameJustInCase
Summary: "...I feel like music sounds better with you..." he crooned.





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Another short thingy from the same #writing Discord channel I posted ages ago. I'm...still crying over Shelter being over lmao

"Hugo, no! Stop!" Porter huffed out into the brisk morning air.    
  
Hugo latched onto Porter from behind as he lunged for his beanie. Giggling in puffs of white breath, Hugo asked, "Aww come on! It'd make a cute picture you have to admit. People love when we look like each other!"   
  
Porter held on for dear life as he grappled with the Frenchman. Only arriving at the Leclercq's house under ten minutes ago and he already had a grown man trying to steal his headgear. They tumbled down to the plush ground of the garden in a mess of grass and morning dew.  Porter gazed into the soft sky as the oranges of the sunrise blended in with their exhaled sighs.   
  
"Hey, thanks for coming over." Hugo whispered, grinning brightly as he gripped the stolen beanie in his unoccupied hand.   
  
Porter smirked when Hugo's hand met his shoulder. He almost made a marriage joke about the Shelter anniversary since it was the whole reason he was there but held it back in the lump in his throat. That would be too weird.   
  
"Yeah, sure thing."

 

* * *

 

 

They rested like that in silence on the soft ground in each others comfortable silence. Hugo was humming something unidentifiable as he sat up, brushing the grass blades and flecks of dirt off his back. Porter cocked his head in curiosity but remained situated with his hands behind his head.   
  
Hugo turned around to rest back on his elbows, watching Porter with content. The streaks of daybreak gently blanketing his appearance made Porter's words catch in his throat.   
  
_ Shit... _ , the musician thought.   
  
Hugo frowned in response of Porter's flustered expression. "What's wrong? Are you getting cold? Maybe we should go insi-"   
  
"Mmm no!" Porter sputtered. "I-I-I was just thinking."   
  
"About the song?" inquired Hugo as he rested his head on his hand.   
  
"You could say that," Porter puffed out of his mouth to sit up. "Or something-"

But before he could make any full movement, he was stopped by Hugo's hand on his chest. The taller man's air shifted into something darker. Something a little more intense. The light in Hugo's eyes immediately returned anyway, continuing the conversation.   
  
"Porter, are you ticklish?" Hugo asked innocently.   
  
Porter was at a loss for words at the question. He tried to answer but he opened his mouth with an "Ah..." and remained dumbstruck.   
  
"W-what does that have to do with Shelter?" he asked.   
  
Hugo looked down briefly in thought to ponder but quickly dismissed his attempt at analysis.   
  
"Nothing," he murmured. "Answer the question?"   
  
Hugo inched closer to Porter's side.   
  
"Sometimes I guess? Listen, if you think you're going to-" Porter arrogantly tried to exclaim his suspicions but paused at the chills that met his stomach.

Hugo curved his hand up Porter's sweater, palming the skin underneath calmly. He did this with such confidence like he'd longed for the opportunity.   
  
"Fuck, your hands are cold..." was all Porter could manage out. He gripped at the grass but revolted when the moisture coated his nails. Helpless under Hugo's power, Porter stayed still.   
  
Hugo rubbed circles all across Porter's torso with a look on his face like he was doing something as mundane as writing on a piece of paper. Alternating between palm and fingertip contact, he continued his work in various speeds and pressures.   
  
And he liked it. Porter liked it quite a bit. Even more so when he willed his eyes open to see his friend basking in the glow of the sunlight and the satisfaction in the moment. He wasn't showing it directly, but Porter could tell Hugo was milking this for all that he could with how tender he was being.   
  
Then, he started singing.  _ God, he's singing now? _ Porter screamed in his head.   
  
"...I feel like music sounds better with you..." he crooned.

Porter endured the torture for as long as he could before springing up and shoving his curved sweater hem back down to his waist.   
  
"I love the garden and everything, Hugo, but let's head inside please..." Porter crossed his arms with false annoyance. "I need to unpack my things...and..."   
  
He paused as Hugo handed his beanie back and gave him an apologetic smile.   
  
"Of course," Hugo started. With a tight hug too. "Sorry-"   
  
"I'm not done yet," Porter interrupted. He pulled away to get a good look at Hugo's face.   
  
"You can...do that again sometime? Later okay? And preferably indoors?" Porter embarrassingly asked.   
  
Hugo laughed and took him by the hand back towards the house.   
  
"Je t'aime."   
  
Porter rolled his eyes.   
  
"I love you too."


End file.
